Lightning Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic
Lightning Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic ' is a Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the use of Lightning and Shadow in combat. The only know user is Seya Tarumi. Description Lightning Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (雷影 の ドラゴン スレイヤー の 魔法 Raiei in Metsuryu in Maho) is a rare Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Slayer Magic that allows the user to create and manipulate shadows and lightning that has the power to kill dragons. The user is able to absorb shadows in the body and increase all your skills to the maximum. Seya is able to consume lightning and shadow and is able to withstand such attacks. As offensing, the magic that the user uses them so deffensive. Even if it is a hybrid style of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user can separate the lightning shadows to just use shadow derivated attacks and vice versa. Spells Lightning's Based Spells *'Lightning Dragon's Roar (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no hōkō): By accumulating a lot of electricity in his mouth, stomach size user increases greatly because of the inspiration of air. Then the breaths of users playing a major attack of electricity that stuns and destroys everything in its path. *'Lightning Dragon's Iron Punch'(雷竜の鉄拳 Rairyū no tekken):The user engulfs his fist into electricity and then punches the opponent, causing, in addition to pure bashing damage, damage from lightning too. *'Lightning Dragon's Claw '(雷竜の鉤爪 Rairyū no Kagizume): The user generates lightning from their fingers and unleashes them against their target with a punch. *'Lightning Dragon's spark coffin'(雷竜の点火 Rairyū no Tenka): The user absorbs lightning on the entire body which increases all his capabilities in more than 100% and covers up killing a giant with a fist. *'Lightning Dragon's Battle Axe' Shadow's Based Spells *'Shadow Dragon's Roar' (影竜咆哮 Eiryū no Hokō): By accumulating a lot of shadow in his mouth, stomach size user increases greatly because of the inspiration of air. Then the breaths of users playing a major attack of shadows that stuns and destroys everything in its path. *'Shadow Dragon's Iron Punch' (影竜鉄穿孔 Eiryū no Tekken): The user engulfs his fist in shadows and then punches the opponent, causing, in addition to pure bashing damage, damage caused by shadows too. *'Shadow Dragon's Talon'(影竜鉤爪 Eiryū no Kagizume): The user generates shadows from their feet and unleashes them against their target with a kick. *'Shadow Dragon's Coffin smash'(影竜点火 Eiryū no Tenka): The user absorbs shadows on the entire body which increases you all his capabilities in more than 100% and covers up killing a giant with a fist. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (ドラゴンの殺 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powefull spells achieved by an Lightning Shadow Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Lightning Shadow Eruption' (ドラゴンの殺:雷影噴火 Metsuryū Ōgi: Kaminari kage funka): The user gathers lightning and shadows around you. Then rotates the shadows and lightning around himself, and with a single blow launches accumulation toward the enemy. Dragon Force *'Lightning Shadow Dragon's Roar' *'Lightning Shadow Dragon's Iron Fist' *'Lightning Shadow Dragon's double long sword ' Lightning Dragon's Iron Punch.jpg|Lightning Dragon's Iron Punch Lightning Dragon's Roar.png|Lightning Dragon's Roar Lightning Dragon's Ignition.jpg|Lightning Dragon's Ignition Lightning Dragon's Claw.png|Lightning Dragon's Claw Shadow Dragon Roar.png|Shadow Dragon Roar Shadow Dragon's Ignition.jpg|Shadow Dragon's Ignition Shadow Dragon´s Claw.jpg|Shadow Dragon Claw Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Zeon1